The invention is directed to electrical connectors for computer components and, more particularly, to a fastener for releasably retaining the electrical connector in engagement with the computer component, and to methods for releasably retaining electrical connectors in engagement with computer components.
A typical computer system includes a central processing unit (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d), a plurality of input devices, (e.g., a keyboard and a mouse) and a plurality of output devices (e.g., a display and a printer). Each input/output device is generally connected by a cable to a particular input or output port on the CPU. The cable has an electrical contact configured to engage the port on the CPU. Various sizes and shapes of electrical contacts and ports have been created to accommodate the different types of input or output devices and to prevent the cables from being connected to the wrong port on the CPU.
Once the connector is engaged with the CPU, the connector is often locked into place to prevent the electrical contact from separating from the port. Traditionally, a threaded bolt has been used to lock the connector to the CPU. The threaded bolt has a head at a first end and a threaded rod at an opposing second end. The threaded rod is inserted through a hole in the connector and threadedly engaged with a complementary, threaded opening in the CPU. The head is often textured to help grip and rotate the bolt in the threaded opening. By tightening the threaded bolts on either side of the connector, the connector is locked in place with the electrical contact engaged with the port.
Such threaded bolt connectors can be difficult to manipulate. The input/output ports are typically positioned on the back panel of the CPU and are therefore often located adjacent a wall or beneath a desk. In such situations, the individual must reach behind the CPU and/or under the desk and rotate the threaded bolt to lock or unlock the connector from the port. Rotating the threaded bolt under these circumstances can be difficult.
One existing connector directed to solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,975 issued to Grant (xe2x80x9cGrantxe2x80x9d), which is herein incorporated by reference. Grant discloses a connector including an elongated, hollow connector housing having a distal end that projects from the connector to engage the threaded opening in the computer component. The connector housing has an interior volume and one or more egress openings at its distal end. A pressure-extrudable material (e.g., polyurethane) is positioned in the interior volume at the distal end of the connector housing. An occlusion element is positioned within the interior volume proximal of the pressure-extrudable material. When the occlusion element is moved toward the distal end of the connector housing, the pressure-extrudable material is compressed and partially extruded through the egress openings. The extruded material is received within the threaded opening in the computer component and retains the connector to the computer component.
The end of the occlusion element opposite the pressure-extrudable material has an enlarged head facilitating manual manipulation of the occlusion element. The external surface of the head is similar to the traditional threaded locking member. Two opposing latches project axially in a distal direction from a distal end of the head. Each of the latches is spaced apart from the occlusion element and has a first tooth directed inward toward the occlusion element. The connector housing has two complementary rows of second teeth located to engage the first teeth on the head.
Between the two rows of second teeth on the connector housing are two opposing smooth surfaces without teeth. To move and lock the occlusion element in the distal position, the head is first moved distally with the first teeth aligned with the portion of the housing without teeth, then rotated until the first teeth engage the second teeth. Similarly, to remove the head from the connector housing and draw the occlusion element away from the pressure-extrudable material, the user rotates the head roughly 90 degrees to move the first teeth from the portion of the connector housing having the second teeth to the portion of the housing without teeth. The head is then free to move axially away from the connector housing. As the head is moved away from the connector housing, the occlusion element is likewise moved away from the pressure-extrudable material. This releases the pressure on the pressure-extrudable material and causes it to be retracted back into the tip of the housing. The connector can then be removed from the CPU.
Although Grant provides a different type of fastener for computer components, it may be difficult to operate and it may quickly wear out. Similar to the traditional threaded bolt-locking member, the Grant device must be rotated by the individual to lock and unlock the connector from the computer component. The individual removing the connector from the computer component is therefore forced to reach behind the computer component and both rotate the locking member and axially extract it from the computer. As described above, when the computer component is under a desk or against a wall, this operation can be difficult or uncomfortable. In addition, the pressure-extrudable material of the Grant device may fail after repeated use. For example, repeated extrusion of the pressure-extrudable material through the egress openings may cause this material to disintegrate or otherwise break down. Once the pressure-extrudable material breaks down to a point at which it no longer retains the connector to the computer component, the Grant device may need to be replaced.
The present invention is directed toward fasteners and methods for releasably connecting cables with computers, input devices, output devices or other computer components. Several embodiments of fasteners in accordance with the invention are used to connect a cable from a peripheral device to a computer having an attachment orifice defining a fastening axis.
In one embodiment, the fastener has a body, an elongated casing, an engagement element and an actuator. The body can have an aperture through which a first electrical contact projects and a grip configured to be manipulated by the human hand. The first electrical contact is configured to engage a complementary second electrical contact on the computer component. The elongated casing can project from the body along the fastening axis when the first and second electrical contacts are aligned for engagement. The engagement element can be positioned along the casing at a location spaced apart from the body. The casing and/or the engagement element is movable between release and fasten positions. In the release position, the engagement element is generally near the fastening axis and the casing and/or the engagement element is generally configured to be received in the attachment orifice. In the fasten position, the engagement element is generally spaced laterally apart from the fastening axis. The actuator can have a first end accessible to a user, a second end adjacent to the casing, and a drive surface at the second end that can contact the engagement element and/or the casing. The actuator can be slidably coupled to the body to move axially between a first position and a second position. When the actuator is in the first position, the engagement element is in the release position and can be received in the attachment orifice. When the actuator is in the second position, the drive surface on the actuator moves the engagement element and/or the casing to the fasten position. The fastener can be coupled to and de-coupled from a CPU solely by moving the actuator axially between the first and second positions.
In operation, at least a portion of the casing is received in the orifice and then the actuator is moved to the second position to engage the engagement element with the orifice and/or the computer component. The fastener can thus hold the connector to the computer component to retain the cable in electrical contact with the computer component without having to rotate the actuator.